


Praise

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam finds out that Dean has a praise kink.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Sam Bingo, the Praise Kink square.

“How long you gonna tease me for this time, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam grinned as he finished tying Dean down. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” he murmured. Dean shivered with pleasant anticipation.

Sam surveyed Dean, naked and spread-eagled on the bed before him. Sam was naked, too, but for the moment he was content to just examine his brother.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” he said appreciatively. “I love to look at you.”

Dean flushed from his chest to his hairline. “Shut up, idiot,” he muttered. But Sam noted, with a little surprise, that Dean’s cock had twitched at the words.

“Do you like that?” Sam asked curiously, reaching out to trail gentle fingers down Dean’s chest and stomach. “You want to hear how beautiful you are?”

“ _Beautiful_?” Dean said. “Fuck, no. Don’t be stupid.” He was breathing harder and his cock was starting to fill, even though Sam was barely touching him.

Sam’s lips quirked into a little smile. “You are, though,” he said. “You’re model-handsome, you know that. You’ve got amazing eyes, and a jawline for days…”

“Dude, you sound like an idiot,” Dean growled. He was getting redder.

“Strong arms, a great ass,” Sam continued. “And your freckles have always driven me crazy.” He leaned down to brush his lips over some of the freckles dotting Dean’s shoulders. Dean moaned.

“Fine,” he said. “I’m good-looking. Thanks.” Sam sat up again. He rubbed Dean’s hipbone absently with the pads of his fingers. Dean was fully hard now, cock dark with blood. He’d never seen Dean get this aroused this fast.

Sam straddled one of Dean’s thighs. “That’s not really what makes you so amazing, though,” he said. Dean blinked up at him. “It’s who you are.”

“Oh, come on,” Dean scoffed. Sam smoothed his hands up Dean’s thighs, squeezing gently.

“You’re strong,” he said. “So strong, Dean. Not just physically. Everything you’ve been through, and you keep going. And you’ve somehow managed to hold onto this – this zest for life. It’s incredible.”

Dean stared up at him with wide eyes. “Sammy…” he croaked. Sam leaned down and gave him a fierce kiss.

“You need to hear this,” he said, pressing his forehead to Dean’s. “I know what you think of yourself. You think your life is worth nothing. That _you’re_ worth nothing. But it’s not true.” He pulled back a little, so he could see Dean’s expression. “Please let me tell you why.”

Dean’s mouth was agape and his eyes were wet, but he nodded slowly. “Okay, Sammy,” he said hoarsely. Sam kissed him again swiftly, hand on Dean’s chest, feeling Dean lean into him as best he could with his limited range of motion.

Sam smoothed his hand down Dean’s torso. Dean’s cock was red and leaking. Sam’s heartbeat quickened. Dean _liked_ this, even if it was also difficult for him to accept. Sam wrapped his hand around Dean’s erection. Dean gave a needy moan, hips jerking. Sam stroked him slowly, not wanting this to be over too quickly.

“You’re smart, Dean,” he said. Dean opened his mouth as if to protest, but Sam swallowed his words with a kiss. “You _are_. It doesn’t matter that you didn’t finish high school. There are a lot of different kinds of intelligence. You have great gut instincts. You put together leads and clues on cases like no one I’ve ever seen. You notice stuff everybody else overlooks.”

“I’m not any different from – ” Dean started. Sam squeezed his cock and Dean’s head fell back.

“You notice things about people, too,” Sam continued. “You have so much compassion, Dean. You act gruff – ”

“Who the fuck says ‘gruff’ in real life?” Dean interrupted. Sam could hear his shaky voice belying the acerbic words and half-smiled.

“Yeah, like that.” Dean’s mouth fell open again as he stared up at Sam. “You act like you don’t care, but you show a lot of kindness to the people we save. Especially kids. You’re great with kids. And when it’s someone you care about, you’re always there for them, whatever they need, whether it’s backup or a drink and a listening ear.” Sam planted a few open-mouthed kisses along Dean’s chest. “Like me. You always, always made me feel so loved. Our whole lives.”

“Sammy, please,” Dean whispered. He was thrusting helplessly into Sam’s fist. Sam slowed down for a moment and kissed Dean, slow and gentle, just like he knew Dean liked.

“Sammy, you’re not taking care of yourself,” Dean said when Sam let him up for a breath. Sam hesitated. He wanted this to be about Dean, but Dean sounded on the edge of wrecked. Sam knew Dean’d be upset if he came and Sam didn’t. And maybe Dean could use the break.

“Okay, Dean,” Sam said, releasing Dean’s cock and taking hold of his own. Dean watched him, eyes glued to the motion of Sam’s hand.

“Okay, untie my hand or fuck my face or something,” he said after a minute.

Sam shook his head, speeding up. “No,” he said. Dean frowned at him.

“Well, then, are you going to fuck me?”

Sam smiled, seeing Dean’s hips twitch at the idea. “No,” he said. He bit his lip, watched Dean’s eyes flick to his mouth. “I just want to look at you.”

“Dude,” Dean said in a protesting tone, squirming in his bonds. “That’s not – you can’t – ” He was flushing again, and he was still hard.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. “Love to see you all spread out and ready in front of me. I love that I get to be with you – touch you – ” He reached out and put a hand on Dean’s thigh. He was getting close, his voice unsteady. “I never used to think you’d let me, and I always worshipped you when I was a kid – ” He came with a gasp on Dean’s abdomen, remembering teenaged fantasies and how perfect Dean had always looked to him.

Dean’s eyes were round as saucers. “You were such a dumb kid,” he said desperately. His stomach muscles were twitching and his cock jumped when Sam put his hand on it again.

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean’s sternum. “No,” he said softly. “I was right.” He lifted his head and looked into Dean’s eyes. He started stroking Dean with a fast, firm touch. Dean’s spine bowed. He made a strangled noise. Sam grinned down at him. He knew what it did to Dean to watch Sam jerk off. To be made to wait. This praise thing was new, though, and Sam loved it, because Dean never let him say this kind of thing. He wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

“And you know what else, Dean?” Sam said, fighting to keep his tone casual.

Dean looked at him, lust and fear and anticipation all showing on his expressive face.

“You’re good,” Sam said quietly. “You such a good man, Dean. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known.”

Dean shut his eyes and cried out as he came, shaking. Sam pressed a long kiss to his lips and then leaned over him to grab the tissues from the far bedside table, quickly wiping off his hand and Dean’s stomach.

When he looked back at his brother’s face, he realized with a jolt that Dean was crying silently, tears rolling down the sides of his head and into his hair.

“Dean?” Sam said. Dean just shook his head minutely. Sam had Dean untied so fast he thought he might have broken the sound barrier. He gathered Dean into his arms, and Dean actually went without a sound, limp and pliant as a doll. It was extremely worrying, and Sam felt immediately guilty. He’d gone too far. They hadn’t even talked about it ahead of time.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said, rubbing Dean’s back and feeling Dean’s chest heave in a sob. He kissed Dean’s temple. “Too much too fast, huh?”

“It’s not that,” Dean said, voice muffled in Sam’s chest. “Just…you know…coming down.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, relieved. He’d cried sometimes after an intense scene, and knew it could be a helpful release. Dean never had, though. He hoped that was what it really was, and not just Dean covering.

Dean pulled back to look into Sam’s face. His eyes were huge and his face tearstained. “You – you mean all that crap you said?” he asked. Even now, Sam could hear how he was fighting and failing to keep his tone casual. It was heartbreaking.

Sam nodded. “Every word,” he said.

Dean took a shaky breath and tried to smile. “You know, when you were a little kid, always following me around, Dad would say you thought I hung the moon.”

Sam smiled and kissed Dean, then pulled him in close again. “Sometimes,” he murmured into Dean’s hair, “I still do.”

**Author's Note:**

> While not a true prequel or sequel, I consider this a kind of spiritual sister to my fic [Unglued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541654), which is also a short bondage Sam/Dean fic with their roles reversed.


End file.
